


A Queen's Game

by CheyWolf47425



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family, Politics, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: Jaehaera Targaryen, the eldest daughter of the Mad King and Queen Rhaella Targaryen is now the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms after she killed her father and Rhaegar died.





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl with her silver hair in a braided bun pinned up by a black dragon hair ornament that has a sharp point to it like a needle. The hair ornament was a gift from Rhaegar and Elia on her tenth name day. The young princess wore a floor-length crimson gown with a black sheer lace neckline with a black long sleeves covering her pale skin. Princess Jaehaera Targaryen sighed heavily looking out the open window with exhausted eyes. Her older brother had taken the Stark girl after the Tourney at Harrenhal. Her cousin had taken the kidnapping as an insult as Lady Lyanna Stark was Lord Robert Baratheon's betrothal. Lord Rickard and Lord Brandon were killed by her father after they had demanded justice. 

 

"Princess Jaehaera," Ser Jaime's voice caught her attention from the window. "News from the Trident."

 

Jaehaera looked at the slightly older boy with interested eyes, "Who won?"

 

"Prince Rhaegar..." Jaime paused. "But he is fatally injured on the battlefield... We haven't heard a word of his survival."

 

"In other words," Jaehaera sighed. "I am the heir to the Iron Throne."

 

"Yes. King Aerys summons you to dine with him, Princess." Jaime offered his arm to Jaehaera who stood up holding his arm. "I'll take you to him, my Lady."

 

Jaime guided Jaehaera through the empty Red Keep's halls to the King's chamber pausing in front of the ornate doors separating her from her father. Jaehaera clenched Jaime's arm before straightening her posture and level her chin. Jaime dropped his arm to step back as Jaehaera opened the doors.

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as Jaehaera entered her father's chambers. Ser Jaime closed the door behind Jaehaera catching her father's attention from the fruits in front of him. Rhaegar had remembered their father's healthy appearance better than herself after the Defiance of Duskendale. After the defiance, her father stopped all self-care of himself. His nails grew as did his hair become unkempt and dirty.

 

“My dear Jaehaera,” Aerys waved her forward towards him. Jaehaera bit the inside of her cheek as his stench of many years without washing carried over to her. Only years of practice of withholding her disgust from her father kept her face emotionless. 

 

Aerys yanked her by her arms to him piercing her pale skin causing her skin to bleed sluggishly. “You are my darling baby girl, aren’t you? Rhaegar was a sweet boy to me. Now, he has forsaken all of my plans for a bitch! But you wouldn’t. Of course not, you do not like anyone besides your family. A true dragon!”

 

“Father? What are you talking about?” Her heart pounded in her chest harder than it had in the past few months. “Rhaegar is still alive!”

 

“But he will soon be dead! You must know my plan of Westeros! I had planned to burn the North, the Riverlands, the Vale, the Westerlands, the Stormlands, the Reach and those blasted Dornish!”

 

Jaehaera stared at Aerys wide-eyed as Aerys released his grip on her arms. He paced muttering under his breath about wildfire and his plans. Jaehaera could feel the weight of the hairpin keeping her hair up. She recalled that Elia wanted her to use it as a weapon in case someone dishonor or threaten her. 

 

A hand strikes her cheek causing Jaehaera to collapse on the ground gasping shock. Her father’s fingernails had caught the skin of her cheek causing her to bleed. Aerys tackled her to the ground wrapping his hands around her throat slamming her head into the marble ground.

 

“YOU WILL NOT BETRAY ME LIKE RHAEGAR DID!” Aerys yelled at her. 

 

Jaehaera struggled for breath as her right hand pulled the dragon hairpin out of her hair loosening her hair out of its braid. Aerys continued to yell in an erratic behavior before Jaehaera impaled her father in his neck. Blood splattered on her face as she yanked out her hairpin. Aerys released her throat to grasped at his neck trying to apply pressure on the puncture wound. Jaehaera kicked the man who became a monster off of her as Jaime burst into the chamber.

 

Jaehaera stumbled away from Aerys while Jaime hurried to kneel beside her. She stared in horror at her father’s body that was bleeding out quickly.

 

“Princess?” Jaime’s hands on her cheeks caused Jaehaera to look at his emerald eyes. “He hurt you.”

 

“He just… grabbed, slapped and tried to strangle me.” Jaehaera stuttered as her eyes watered. Jaime wrapped his arms around her shoulders and underneath her legs lifting Jaehaera up easily. Jaehaera could feel that she was shaking in his arms.

 

“Do you need to go to Maester Pycelle?” Jaime asked as he hurried to the Princess’ bedchamber. Ser Jaime turned to push open the doors with his back as Jaehaera shivered in his arms.

 

The older boy set the silver princess down on the divan, “I'll go get Elia for you so you are not alone after the assault. I'll deal with questions on what happened.”

 

Jaehaera nodded nimbly staring at the hairpin covered in her father’s…. Their blood. Her hands were sticky from the drying blood that sprayed from her attack. She had killed her father. 

 

She's a kinslayer. 

 

_ Kinslayer _ . 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

No. 

 

Jaehaera just wanted her father to get off of her. She didn't mean to… take his life. He was her father though… Aerys hasn't acted like he cared at all for Mother, Rhaegar, Elia, little Rhaenys and baby Aegon just Viserys.

 

“Jaehaera?” Gentle hands took hold of her cheeks so she was looking at Elia. Elia was frowning at the cut on her cheek and hand shaped bruise on Jaehaera’s neck. “Are you okay?”

 

Jaehaera wordlessly nodded clenching her hands into a fist, “Is Rhaegar back?”

 

“Yes,” Elia’s gentle eyes saddened as the older woman looked away from Jaehaera. “He is back but… Rhaegar is…”

 

“Close to death?” Jaehaera asked softly. Her lower lip trembled as Jaehaera closed her eyes. “What about the Stark girl?”

 

“Lady Lyanna is still in Dorne. We do not know if she is alive or not.”

 

Jaehaera examined her sister-in-law taking in Elia’s exhaustion on Elia’s face, “Is Rhaenys and Aegon alright?”

 

“They are with Lady Cerianne Velaryon, currently.” Elia gently wiped Aerys’s blood off her face and hands. She gently cleaned the cut from her father’s nail from any dirt. “Rhaegar is resting in the Grand Maester’s infirmary. He is asking for you.”

 

Jaehaera nodded as she stood up, “Keep your eye on your children, Elia. I will see my brother.”

 

Jaehaera could feel her sister-in-law’s eyes upon her as she walked out of her bedchambers. She heard Ser Jaime following behind her as Jaehaera made her way to where her brother lay dying. Jaehaera pursed her lips together as she heard panting and moaning from the infirmary.

 

“Ser Jaime,” Jaehaera gritted out. “Open the door.”

 

Jaime opened the door where the two could see a servant girl giving Grand Maester Pycelle fellatio. Jaehaera looked over at the bed where her older brother was laying. Her vision turned red as Jaehaera walked forward and gripped the servant girl’s hair pulling her away from the Grand Maester. Jaehaera shoved the girl out of the infirmary roughly. Grand Maester Pycelle covered his lower region staring stunned at her. Jaehaera kept her eyes on Rhaegar who smiled weakly at her.

 

“Ser.” At her command, Jaime forced Pycelle off of the table and onto the ground. “The care of the Crowned Prince is in your hands! How dare you ignore my brother’s injuries cause if he dies later today or tomorrow. I will hold you responsible, Grand Maester! Now, make yourself presentable and leave this room until I say that you may come back. Go.”

 

The seven and sixty years old man stumbled away from Jaehaera and out of the door. Ser Jaime bowed to Rhaegar and herself then back out of the door closing it behind him. Jaehaera walked over to Rhaegar sitting down on the bed. She took his hand to kiss his knuckles as she sniffled. Rhaegar looked very pale with dark circles under his eyes. His face was gaunt but still handsome as close to the Stranger as he was. The blanket only covered his body to his waist showing the bandages around Rhaegar’s chest. His blood had started to soak through the bandages.

 

“Thanks, Jae.” Rhaegar breathed out. “What happened to you?”

 

“Our father… I killed him.” Jaehaera closed her eyes as Rhaegar gently caressed her cheek. “H-He tried to kill me.”

 

“I don’t need a reason for you defending yourself, dear sister.” Rhaegar laid his head back on the pillow. “I have… something to tell you. Only you. Promise me that you will not speak of this to anyone.”

 

“I promise, Rhaegar.”

 

“Lyanna and I were married on the Isle of Faces.” Rhaegar took a shaky inhale and exhale. “When I left to go fight… she was three months pregnant with my child.”

 

Jaehaera stared at her older brother wide-eyed, “She must have given birth by now. What in the seven hells were you thinking! Rhaegar, she was betrothed to Lord Baratheon!”

 

Rhaegar smiled as he laughed hollowly, “I know but I will not regret my choice in who I love, I still love Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon just that I also love Lyanna Stark. My last wish is that you protect my child by Lyanna.”

 

Jaehaera looked down biting her bottom lip, “I…”

 

“Promise me, Jaehaera!” Rhaegar’s eyes filled with tears as his hand tightened on hers. “Please protect my children.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Tears fell from her eyes as Jaehaera watched as Rhaegar breathed out his final breath smiling at her. His dark purple eyes once were so emotional was now empty. Jaehaera sobbed as she shut Rhaegar’s eyes before she kissed Rhaegar’s forehead. Jaehaera carefully folded Rhaegar’s larger hands on his stomach. Jaehaera stood up from the bed wiping her tears away as she walked to the door. Jaehaera took a deep breath before opening the door seeing her father’s Small Council, Lord Tywin Lannister and Ser Jaime Lannister staring at her.

 

“As King Aerys the Second of his Name of House Targaryen and the Crowned Prince Rhaegar Targaryen have passed.” Lord Lannister bent the knee to her. “Princess Jaehaera of House Targaryen is Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Long may you reign!”

 

His son knelt beside his father as the Small Council followed the Lannister Lord. “Long live the Queen!”


	2. Early 284 AC

Jaehaera stood at the foot of the Iron Throne staring up at the sharp edges of the many swords making up the throne. The skull of Balerion the Black Dread was closest to the Iron Throne followed by the skulls of Meraxes, Vhagar, Arrax, Caraxes, Dreamfyre, Meleys, Moondancer, Morgul, Morning, Quicksilver, Seasmoke, Shrykos, Silverwing, Stormcloud, Sunfyre, Syrax, Tessarion, Tyraxes, Vermax, Vermithor, and the last dragon. All of the dragons in this world is dead or lost and soon House Targaryen will fall with them if her family doesn’t pull themselves together.

 

Jaehaera frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jaehaera wasn’t in line to rule the Seven Kingdoms. The heir would be her younger brother Viserys, not her. Just what in the gods’ name is the council thinking making her queen?

 

The doors opening interrupted Jaehaera’s thoughts as Lord Tywin Lannister entered the throne room. Jaehaera dropped her arms as Lord Tywin bowed his head respectfully at her. Lord Tywin was a tall man with blonde hair pulled out of his face, yellowish green eyes, and what seems to be a permanent disapproving scowl on his face. He was her father’s former Hand until her father made Ser Jaime as kingsguard.

 

“You summoned for me, my Queen?”

 

“I’m not the Queen yet, my Lord. I am just someone the lords believe they can control.” Jaehaera flicks her right hand to the side dismissively. “I summoned you to give you the position of Hand of the… Queen. If you serve me fairly and loyally I would allow some… of your ruthless dealings with those who plan to take advantage of me go unpunished.”

 

Jaehaera dropped the chain that Lord Tywin used during his office, “You may go, Lord Lannister.”

 

“Of course, Queen Jaehaera.” Lord Tywin pulled the chain over his head before walking away from her leaving the room.

 

Jaehaera sighed pinching the bridge of her nose shutting her eyes. She could feel a headache coming from the stress. Jaehaera waved her hand summoning Ser Jaime to her from his position in front of her.

 

“Lord Stark and his retinue may come in but when they do. All of you must leave. Prince Rhaegar wanted his last wish to be heard by Lord Stark.”

 

“But my Queen,” His words of protest stopped when she turned her head gazing at Jaime with annoyed eyes. “... Of course, my Queen.”

 

Jaehaera sighed heavily as she stepped up the stairs to the chair where her father, grandfather, and great-grandfather had sat in. She tapped one of the many handles of the swords.

 

“A king should never sit easy,” Jaehaera said under her breath before she sat down on the seat. Jaehaera leaned on the left side of the Iron Throne rubbing her eyes tiredly. The doors opened to Lord Eddard Stark holding a young babe in his arms. Jaehaera flicked her wrist causing the kingsguard to exit the throne room. 

 

Jaehaera examined the older man below her, “Welcome to King’s Landing, Lord Stark. I am sorry for the loss of your father, older brother and younger sister.”

 

“Thank you, my Queen.” Lord Stark bowed his head holding the baby close to him. The baby in his arms must be Rhaegar’s youngest child.

 

“I am not Queen, yet. I’m merely serving as Lady Protector of the Realm as Lord Tywin Lannister is searching for my mother and brother.” Jaehaera raised her eyebrow. “Through the council have chosen me to be queen but the rules set by the Great Council after the Dance of the Dragons say something different.”

 

Lord Stark stared at her as Jaehaera get up from the Iron Throne to stand in front of him. The Stark Lord was taller slighter of a frame than his older brother and father. Plain features, gray eyes, and a blank expression. Jaehaera leaned towards him to say, “Did you know that my father proposed that Rhaegar and myself to be married when he found out that I was seven years old? Mind you this is after the Defiance of Duskendale.”

 

“No,” Lord Stark frowned down at her. “Why didn’t your brother married you?”

 

“My mother threatened to poison herself, Rhaegar, Viserys and myself if he went with it. And dun dun duhn when Rhaegar was betrothed to marry Elia Martell several years later. The thought had occurred to me that even if I had married and bedded my brother. Rhaegar still would have loved the Lady Lyanna Stark.”

 

Lord Stark’s hold on the child tightened as he stepped away from her, eying her warily. His wariness on his face almost had Jaehaera to grin at the older man. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Princess.”

 

“Don’t lie, Lord Stark.” Jaehaera gestured to the empty throne room. “My brother told me with his dying breath to protect his child by Lady Lyanna. My brother is many things but he was a loving father to my niece and nephew.” Here, she pointed to the baby. “That child is either my niece or nephew whom I swore to protect.”

 

“What of Princess Elia?” Lord Stark asked narrowing his eyes at her. “She is your brother’s legal wife.”

 

“She might suspect that a child of Rhaegar by your sister but she will find out eventually that the child will have some of Rhaegar’s physical traits. But that isn’t your true question, Lord Stark.”

 

“Why help me?”

 

“That child is my family. What reason do I need to give?” Jaehaera crossed her arms over her chest raising her eyebrow at Lord Stark. The Northern Lord looked down at the baby before offering the child to her to hold. Jaehaera carefully took the baby from him to smile at the big dark eyes that gazed up at her.

 

“His name is Jon. Lya named him after Jaehaerys but taking a Targaryen name during this time is dangerous so I named him after my foster father.”

 

“Wise move, Lord Stark.”

 

“Ned.” Jaehaera looked up from young Jaehaerys to Lord Stark. “Through that child, we are family. Call me Ned or at least Eddard.”

 

“What is your plan to protect him?”

 

“I will claim him as my bastard but will never say who the mother is to anyone including my wife. It’s the best action I could come up with.”

 

“I agree with the plan. One thing is that once Jaehaerys turns ten you must tell him the truth. I don’t think that when Aegon is older would enjoy the thought that his father had another son who can potentially take the throne.” Jaehaera handed Jaehaerys back to Eddard.

 

“You will not marry?”

 

“No.” Jaehaera sighed. “My nephew Aegon has the better claim to the Iron Throne then myself but I shall rule until he comes of age of maturity.”

 

“I see…” Eddard stared down at Jaehaerys. “What… what of my close friend, Robert?”

 

Jaehaera scratched her nails nervously. Yes, what to do with Robert Baratheon. The man who lead the rebellion against her family. The man who had fatally injured Rhaegar. The man who almost annihilate the Targaryen Dynasty. 

 

“For now, his lordship of Storm’s End will pass to Lord Renly Baratheon. Lord Stannis had raised his sword against my family and must serve the Night’s Watch for five years. The Stormlands will pay a 10% rise in taxes so will the Riverlands but the North and the Vale will pay a 5% raise. Winter is coming as your house words say. Now, you may leave the court to bury your father, brother, and sister in your crypt.”

 

Jaehaera still has to arrange the funeral pyres for her father and brother. Hopefully, her mother is still alive but Jaehaera learned a long time ago not to have too much trust in those who regularly lies with a smile. Eddard bowed before leaving the throne room with Jaehaerys in his arms.

 

The kingsguard filled the room after Eddard had left the room as Prince Doran entered the throne room with a servant boy holding a cushion with a black silk cover on top of it.

 

“Doran,” Jaehaera greeted turning towards the Dornish Prince with a small smile. “It is nice to you once again.”

 

“And you as well, Jaehaera. I have come here in person to tell you how thankful I am to see that your tyrant of a father is dead. I… am more neutral on your brother’s death but sadden for you as rumors say that you were with the eldest Prince when the Stranger took him.”

 

“I was,” Jaehaera sighed. “What done is done, Doran. As much as I’m happy to see you I feel like Elia would be more joyous to see your face before coming here, Doran.”

 

Doran chuckled as he took her hands with his own, “I have come bringing something that was lost in Dorne.”

 

Jaehaera frowned confused as Doran gestured the servant boy forward. The servant boy bowed lowly as he held the cushion high above him. Doran took off the silk cover revealing the Valyrian steel circlet, set with large square-cut rubies. “That…”

 

“Is King Aegon the Conqueror’s crown. I thought about giving the crown to Prince Rhaegar but seeing as he has passed and you were chosen next to rule instead of our nephew. Wear this circlet as proud as you can, Jaehaera. I believe with all of my heart that you will be a great ruler matching the greatness of your ancestor.”

 

Doran lifted the circlet from the cushion to place it upon her head with a proud smile, “An unofficial coronation, Your Majesty.”

 

“Thank you for your faith in me,” Jaehaera laughed hugging Doran. “Thank you for returning the crown, Doran.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Doran stepped back. He bowed to her and Jaehaera curtsied back in respect. “I will visit my sister and I shall be here for your coronation before leaving King’s Landing.”

 

“Of course.” Jaehaera smiled as Doran left the throne room.


End file.
